warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Blinded By Love
Prolougue The sound of the lake's waves lapping at the shore was the only sound present. A thick-furred silver she-cat padded beside the shore, her paws now drenched in lake water squishing the mud beneath. When she arrived at the half-bridge, she noticed a lithe black tom with white paws sitting on what was left of the bridge. The silver she-cat breathed in the tom's scent. It was as familiar as her own home. The tom spun around and glanced at the she-cat with love shining in his striking blue eyes. "My beautiful," breathed the tom. "My Silversong." "Crowsight." mewed Silversong. Her mate stood up and padded towards her, showering her in licks when he reached her. "I love you." he said with another lick. "Me too." whispered Silversong. But I love him too, thought Silversong. A white tom with a scarred pelt and amber eyes flashed into her mind. I love Cloudstep too. What am I going to do? I have to choose one, ''she told herself. ''Of course, it ''is obvious.'' Chapter 1 Silversong purred and rubbed against Cloudstep. The strong white, battle-scarred tom licked Silversong's silver head and stared into her pale blue eyes. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked romantically. Silversong purred harder and pushed her muzzle into Cloudstep's fur. The familiar face of a black tom with dashing, eye-catching, blue eyes appeared in her mind. His face was screwed up and his eyes were hazed with saddness and yearning. Crowsight. Even though Silversong had told him they couldn't be together, she still sometimes dreamt of a family with her seceret mate. The she-cat suppressed a chuckle as she remembered how much she had despised DawnClan. She didn't want anything to do with them, and yet, she fell in love with one of them. "I still love you," she whispered soflty. "What was that?" Cloudstep asked and cocked his head. "Oh, nothing." Silversong shook her head. "Just a bit hungry, I guess." "Then I'll go fetch us a trout." Cloudstep announced and got up and left the warriors den. Next to her, Dusksky moved around in her nest and lifted her head. "What time is it?" she inquired sleepily. Her golden eyes grew droopy and uninterested. "It's almost sunhigh." Silversong replied kindly. Dusksky instantly widened her eyes and jumped up. "I have to take Oakpaw out! Thanks, Silversong!" Dusksky quickly licked herself and ran out of the den. Dusksky had been recently appointed mentor to Oakpaw. The kit had eagerly boasted to everyone how he would beat any cat with Dusksky. Dusksky, after all, was a strong fighter. Silversong sadly sighed and remembered the battle that happened just a few moons ago. The battle with the Blood Rouges. The thick-furred silver she-cat had killed their leader, Slicer. She growled in rememberence of the blood-thirsty leader that had killed her father when she was born into the world. You're out of my life now, mange-pelt! You can't hurt me! And yet, she still had bloody nightmares of the tortoiseshell tom with menacing amber eyes that only betrayed a lifetime of killing. The tom who's heart was cracked with ice. Chapter 2 Category:Fanfiction Category:Silversong's Fanfiction